


i've seen your long hair come down (it turned my head inside out)

by twinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Actual) Road Head, (Almost) Road Head, Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Fingering, Kitchen Counter Sex, M/M, More Like Public Blowjob, Public Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinks/pseuds/twinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks he’s going to be alone forever. Zayn sets him up with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've seen your long hair come down (it turned my head inside out)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 2 am, and it’s currently only half past midnight. I finished this in less than a day, which I’m very proud of. I hope you enjoy and fair warning: I wrote most of this on the Google Docs app on my phone, so things could have gotten autocorrected without me realizing. I apologize if there’s any random mistakes, and would be more than happy if you corrected me.  
> 

“I’m going to live alone with exotic animals.”

Even though Louis was a drama nerd in secondary school and was extraordinary at acting, if he does say so himself, he most definitely is _not_ being dramatic right now.

He’s _twenty-four_. That’s basically - he can probably retire soon. He could wake up any day now and have wrinkles. He is ancient. No one likes ancient cock. (Except for sugar babies, and he is broke as fuck.)

Zayn rolls his eyes _and_ the joint they’ve been sharing for a few minutes in between his index and middle fingers. “You’re ruining my high. Can you freak out about your love life later? Or _must_ we do this now?”

“Zayn, I’m going to wake up and there’s going to be iguanas and, like, poisonous snakes sleeping with me. I’m going to talk to an anteater about my sad wanks in the shower because you’ll be too busy being married to Liam-”

“For christ’s sake, Lou.” He groans, taking a long hit and inhaling until he’s forced to release. The coffee table creaks under his shifting feet. “You can live with me and Liam forever, you know that. We can even develop some kind of weird, three way relationship, if you’re that lonely and sex starved.”

Louis pouts. He doesn’t want to be a third wheel that watches and jerks off to a couple fucking. _He_ wants to be fucked, and if he’s ever desperate enough to get fucked by either of them, he’s going to hire a hit man. “Put me out of my misery, Malik.”

Zayn’s face lights up, the kind of expression Louis had when he saw his first cock in real life. Pure joy. “I know someone.”

“...Go on.”

He hands him the joint in a hurry and rubs his hands together, his canine teeth digging into his bottom lip. “His name’s Harry. He’s either a year older than you or a year younger, I’m _high_ _as fuck_ , I can’t remember specific details right now, especially with my mind running so fast.”

Louis doesn’t believe this. His dating life is so bland that he has to get his best mate to set him up on a blind date. He didn’t even know blind dates were a _thing_ in real life, he thought they were a reality TV myth.

“He’s tall, curly hair, _big_ dick. He likes to be naked, so it was inevitable I would see it sooner or later. I met him through Niall, like, a few months ago.” He gets out, but Louis must not look impressed because he places his hand near his crotch and makes it fly upwards, in a sloppy attempt at recreating his dick size.

“When you mean _big dick_ , do you mean, like, bigger than average or... like, horse cock big? Not that I’ve looked up pictures of horse cocks, I saw a dildo that was supposedly of a horse cock on Tumblr, once.” Louis explains, bringing the joint to his lips.

Zayn laughs, head leaning back on the black leather sofa. “It was _limp_ and huge. So, probably like the size of a baseball bat when he’s hard.”

“I’m in. You should go call him.” He lets his head fall back on the couch as well, handing him the joint. His mind feels cleared and and now he really wants to see this Harry kid’s cock. Sit on it, too.

The thing about dates are, Louis falls way too fast. A guy, let’s call him _Greg_ , for example, could show up thirty minutes late with hickeys on his neck and _Louis_ would apologize for showing up too early. After the date, he would probably attempt to recite poetry and suck his dick at the same time, just to show off.

He doesn’t even care if he doesn’t like the person, it’s the fact that someone willingly went out with him that makes him feel good. Shit. He is actually a pathetic love and sex craved bastard.

“It’s three in the morning.” Zayn protests, smoke rising from his opened mouth. “He’s probably asleep.”

“Text him.” Louis insists, looking down at the sweatpants he’s been wearing for two days straight. Zayn rolls his eyes at him, but Louis takes his wrist in a tight grip, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I haven’t been fucked in eight months. If my fingers count, then I haven’t been fucked in three hours. Either way, I need it.”

Zayn sighs exasperatedly, running his fingers through his floppy undid hair. “First, I hope you washed your hands. Second, if I do, I’m going to tell him you’re an annoying old man with a four inch limp penis and one testicle.”

“You would _never_. Remember that one time when I told Liam you’d eat him out because you were too wimp to? That’s why you’re together. I am the reason why Ziam is together and fuck every night, _loudly_ , making the headboard pound into _my wall_ -”

Zayn reaches for his phone without a word, but his face says ‘Fuck you, Louis, I wish you’d stop fucking me over when I’m trying to enjoy my pot and I wish you’d get your own fucking Fruity Pebbles’.

 **Zayn:** Harrrry! Hey, don’t know if you’re awake, but are you single?? x

“Great.” Zayn says, staring at his brightly lit phone. Who the hell has their brightness set all the way up? “What if he thinks I’m trying to cheat on Liam with him?”

Louis scoffs. “You and Liam are always touching. He’s probably too smart for that.”

Zayn sets his phone on his thigh, looking at him like he stepped on a small, innocent hamster. “We’re not touching right now.”

“Liam, for one, is sick, and he also has work in two hours.” Louis can’t believe the nerve he’s hearing in Zayn’s voice.

There’s a loud buzzing noise that makes Zayn reach for his phone quickly (he now has another ticklish spot to use against him), unlocking his phone with hooded eyes.

“He said: Yes I’m both. Why? I’m eating a poptart.” Zayn reads, tapping the line to reply. I’m going to say, my best mate wants to go on a date and you seen perfect for each other. I’m gonna describe you.”

Louis tries not to groan. “All good things, please.”

“Anything to get you to stop whining.” Zayn sings out, tapping out the message in lightning speed. Louis tries to look at what he’s typing but the screen is so bright it makes his eyes water. The weird slurpy noise finally makes it’s appearance when he presses send, Louis looking up at him like a puppy waiting for a treat.

“I told him about your passion for drama and literature and having a cock up your arse. I mentioned your thighs, too, so he’s going to probably imagine a sexy, intelligent guy who wears suits. Maybe even braces.” His eyes are getting droopy.

“I would never wear braces. I mean - they would probably bring out my arse, but I would _really_ look ancient, then. Go to a grocery store, Zayn. Tons of old men, all wearing braces.”

 **Harry:** Jesus

 **Harry:** When is he available next?? x

Louis smiles, grabbing the phone from Zayn, ignoring his sleepy protests. He types out, _He’s available whenever. Here’s his number!_ and adds his number with a smirk on his face.

 **Harry:** Cheers, Zayn. :)

Louis stands up with a grunt and promptly bends back down to press a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “Going to bed, Z. Night.”

He doesn’t go to sleep.

Instead, he lays on his back, hands on his phone that’s resting on his stomach, just in case he can’t feel the vibrating with his stomach. He’s pretty sure once time he ran into a table so hard he’s paralyzed in a small portion of his waist.

 **Unknown Number:** Hey, Louis. This is Harry. I don’t know if Zayn told you about this, but apparently he thinks we will fall in love and live happily ever after with 8 children.

He saved his number with his name and three Emojis: a finger, a finger that’s a hole shaped, and wetness. Which — yes. Sex.

 **Louis:** Can we save our introductions until the date? I want this to be like a rom com

 **Harry (suggestive Emojis):** Ok

 **Harry (suggestive Emojis):** I am not Harry. I am only an eel with an iPhone. (Pick you up tomorrow at 7?)

 **Louis:** (Sounds great.. I’m on 828 Topple road, I’ll be waiting outside of the apartment so you don’t have to come up here. It smells like weed and old cheese.)

 **Harry (suggestive Emojis):** (Ironic how you live on a street called Topple... Zayn says you’re a bottom.)

 **Louis:** (Zayn is also a bottom. The only top who lives here is Liam. Did I tell you I live with two other people?)

 **Harry (suggestive Emojis):** (We’ll have to go back to mine, then. Anyways, goodnight. See you tomorrow..x)

 

xxx

 

“Zayn, just help me for _five_ fucking minutes, I’m leaving the house and you’ll get to fuck anywhere you please. Just _please_ not the kitchen counter or the table, I don’t want to eat where Zayn’s been bent over.” Louis complains, looking at the pile of clothes on his room floor.

He feels like a teenage girl trying to pick out an outfit for the first day of school, only this is much more crucial. This outfit will decide the fate of his arse.

Zayn pulls away from Liam’s mouth with a gasp and darkened lips. “Do the tightest jeans you have and that white Stone Roses shirt. Not black on black, you don’t want to seem like an emo.” And with that, their lips are back to being connected and the loud smacking sound they’re making might as well be going into a microphone, it’s so loud.

Once his clothes are on and his long hair is tamed and looks quite good, he grabs his keys and thinks about taking his strawberry kiwi lube, but walks out the door instead. He doesn’t want to seem _that_ desperate for a fuck.

He’s outside, probably looks like a male prostitute, and it’s chilly as fuck. His nipples can probably be spotted through his white shirt. “Thanks, Z. Great choice of clothing.”

Other than his nipple showing white shirt, his jeans look so good on him. They’re tight, shape his thick thighs and his _arse_ looks so fantastic. He wishes there was an arse pageant show for men, because he’d have that shit in the bag.

“Louis?”

His head snaps up from his Vans so fast he’s probably going to need Harry to drive him to the hospital for a neck brace before the date. Now that he’s looking _up_ at him, he’ll probably need an oxygen mask, too.

Harry was probably marbled to perfection by God himself. His curls are loose rings that are held by a headscarf. A fucking headscarf. Who even wears those? He lets his eyes fall over his face, which - how can someone manage to be that attractive? His eyes are fucking green, his mouth is _pink_ and plump and Louis definitely needs the oxygen mask.

“Hasn’t your mum ever told you staring is impolite?” He asks, shifting his weight to his right foot. Louis takes the time to look at what he’s wearing: a black shirt with a skull on it and the literal tightest pants he’s ever seen.

He’s never been at a loss of words before. Damn you, Harry whatever his last name is. “I just - you’re like?”

Harry smiles, his teeth white and straight and there is absolutely no way this is real. Maybe he tripped on the stairs on his way down and this is heaven.

“Fancy going to dinner?” Louis asks with a wobbly smile on his face. He hopes his legs don’t give out.

“I say we should, old chap. Away to it now?”

 

The restaurant is dim.

He knows about dim restaurants, Louis does. They’re generally used for the act of seducing, but Harry just has to smile and he is thoroughly seduced and sporting a semi.

Louis ordered ravioli, because maybe slurping them will show off his blowjob skills. And how far he can take a spoon. Harry, on the other hand, ordered a burger. Louis is _pretty_ sure that’s going to show off how well he eats ass.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Harry says, sipping his fancy water with lemon.

Louis hums. “I’m Louis Tomlinson-”

“You sound like you’re meant to be royalty.” Harry points out, leaning into the table.

“I’m twenty-four, have four sisters, need something up my arse or I’ll die soon, my favorite color is green, I like to sing, and I’m lazy.” Louis finishes, taking a big gulp of his Coke. “Your turn.”

Harry sits up straighter, clasping his hands together. “I’m Harry Styles-”

“You sound like you’re meant to be a pop star.” Louis points out, smirking at him. But really though, he sounds like he’d be a pop star who gets laid every night.

“I’m twenty-three, have one sister, my favorite color is blue, I _also_ like to sing-”

“See? Popstar.”

“And I’m hard.”

Louis chokes on air. “Hard?”

“Yes. Hard. Hard, as in, my cock is definitely erect. I’m blaming it on your jeans.” He says with a sigh, leaning over the side of the table to see Louis’ legs wide open. His fist hits the table. “I would feel bad leaving this restaurant, they’re making our food.”

A superior being is testing Louis’ self control. He could just leave, get a cock up his arse in record time, but maybe if he waits he’ll be rewarded with something like psychic powers. “As much as I want you, I also want ravioli.”

Harry’s hand twitches. “That’s fine.”

Fuck ravioli, Louis decides. “I’m just kidding, can we please go?”

He’s never seen someone move so fast. Harry slides from his chair so hard it makes a harsh dragging noise across the floor and before Louis can even realize what just happened, Harry’s pulling at his hand.

“Jesus, _Edward Cullen_ ,” Louis breathes out, nearly stumbling as Harry speed walks to his car. “I guess I’m about to be Bella in Breaking Dawn.”

Harry splits up with him once they do reach his car, not answering until they’re both inside. “I never got into Twilight. Explain. Distract me.” The engine roars to life and Louis’ mouth goes dry. He is literally in a Twilight universe.

“In Breaking Dawn, they finally fuck, right? But Bella’s still human and Edward’s strong as fuck so Bella wakes up the next day with bruises _everywhere_ and also gets impregnated with a hybrid child.” He explains quickly, looking down at Harry’s jeans. _Jesus._

“Louis, I’m fucking with you. I was trying to recreate the scene where Bella almost gets trapped by those guys and Edward comes with a car and says to distract him. Hence why I’m driving so insane right now. I hope to God we don’t get pulled over, I don’t need to be cockblocked by a cop.”

Louis decides he’s in love, so he does what any other person would do if they were in love and had their partner hard and helpless in a car. He leans over, stretching his seatbelt and somehow maneuvering so his knees are digging into the seat and he can move freely.

“Louis-”

“Shh,” Louis puts a finger to his lips and kisses so close to his mouth he wants to faint. “This is probably what’s happened in a porn version of Twilight.”

Harry hisses when Louis presses his hand onto the bulge in his pants, car swerving slightly. “I’m going to kill us and my cock is going to be out when the ambulance comes and they’re going to _know_ -”

“I’ll tell them that it was so forceful that your cock just _sprang_ out of your jeans in a last hoorah kind of way.”

Ignoring Harry’s rambling about his dick maybe getting caught in the windshield, he unbuttons his pants and unzips them, then looks up at Harry with wide eyes. “Your fucking pants are too tight.”

“What?” His voice is frantic and he squirms underneath his hands.

“I was trying to be cool and give you road head but I can’t pull them down,” He says quickly, attempting to tug them down again, but no result. Of course he would fail when he’s trying so desperately to act like he’s a pro.

Harry lifts his arse from the seat, the car gaining speed as he does so. “Hurry, hurry, hurry,”

Louis pulls his pants to his knees and Harry sinks back down to the seat, panting. “I feel like I’m in a movie,” he whispers, moving his face down to Harry’s crotch. He trails his hands around his thighs, smiling at the way he whimpers.

“ _Please_ ,” Harry’s hips push forward, making Louis’ hand press harder on his cock, and Louis feels like his soul left his body. Harry’s cock is _thick_ , he can feel the shape against his palm, and he’s so hard that it makes Louis squeak a noise of surprise.

“Zayn was right,” He marvels, staring at his cock like it holds all the answers to the universe. “Fucking _massive_ ,”

Harry slams on the breaks. “When has Zayn seen my cock?”

Louis’ face plummets into Harry’s crotch, getting an eyeful of cock. “At a party or summat.”

The car starts back up again and Louis pulls the waistband of his briefs down, until his cock springs out, heavy and flushed against his shirt. Louis’ mouth waters. “Holy shit, Harry Styles.”

“What, Louis Tomlinson?” He asks, voice rough. His stomach is moving oddly, and Louis takes the time to relish in the fact he’s making Harry both hard _and_ squirmy.

“You’re so — excuse my language — fucking big I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t even _see_ straight.”

Harry crashes into a mailbox.

 

After Harry putting his cock back into his pants and telling the poor owners of the house that he had an epileptic fit, he got off the hook. He’s Louis’ new hero.

Now, though, they’re stumbling to his room with excited giggles and Louis’ so hard he feels like he has no blood in his body except for his cock.

Harry unlocks the door, accidentally slamming it behind them. “Couch or bed? Kitchen counter? My desk?”

Louis groans at the thought of being fucked on a kitchen counter. “Counter,” he gets out, and then Harry’s picking him up and heading towards the kitchen. He feels like he’s floating — he is, but in a figurative way — and Harry sets him down on the counter and spreads his legs and moves forward to capture his lips.

Their teeth clink together at first, but then Harry’s plump lips press together so that they’re properly kissing, and Louis places his hands on either side of Harry’s neck, feeling a soft, quick pulse underneath his skin.

Harry’s tongue darts out and Louis feels his skin spark with tingles, opening his lips slightly to feel Harry’s tongue on his own. They kiss for so long Louis’ lungs are on fire, but he doesn’t want to pull away from Harry’s lips. They’re addicting.

Harry pulls away only a little, lips touching Louis’ so softly that Louis has to focus to feel them. They’re panting into each other’s space, Louis breathing Harry in, and Harry slumps slightly, lips going down to his jaw.

“’S wrong?” Louis chokes out, letting his hands fall to Harry’s waist.

“I’ve never,” Harry’s breathing is erratic. “Fucked on the first date. I _want_ it, want _you_ , but, I’m not-”

Louis somehow doesn’t feel disappointed. It’s odd, but he feels sort of relieved. “We don’t have to.”

Maybe Zayn drugged him. Because if he were sober, he would be so disappointed he would consider letting his arm get stuck in the lift.

“I mean, blowjobs and handjobs, yeah, but never. All the way,” His breathing is going back to normal, eyes shining and lips swollen. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry.” Louis says loudly, hands rising again to cup his face. “I mean, I like you. I don’t want to, like, mess this up moving too fast. I would like for you to fuck me but if that’s not something you want-”

“ _I want it_ ,” Harry closes his eyes, licking his lips. “Just don’t want you to fuck me and then leave. I really like you.”

Louis leans forward and breathes him in. “I guess I could cook for you. Be a proper date.”

“Food sounds good.” Harry agrees, circling his fingers into Louis’ back. “I have chicken in the freezer.”

Louis pushes Harry’s chest and hops down from the counter, taking his phone from his pocket. “Go sit down, Styles. This is my first time cooking and I’m going to try and make this amazing.”

Two things Louis is sure of: One, Zayn’s drugged him. Two, he’s so hard he might die. He was so ready to get fucked and now he’s looking up good recipes that involve chicken. How fucking whipped is he?

He also knows another thing: Harry Styles and his giant cock of pleasure is a tease. First he says he’s hard and almost receives road head but now he’s suddenly a saint.

What did he do to deserve this?

He scrolls on his phone for awhile before settling on “Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham” because it sounds appetizing and Harry has the ingredients in his fridge.

 

An hour later he’s made chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, and he even included a side of homemade mash, which his mum taught him to do.

“Dinner’s ready, Harry,” He says, staring at the meal he made with loving eyes. This meal is his child. He created this. For someone. He is a domestic little boyfriend.

Harry comes into the kitchen, eyes widening at the setup of his table. “Are you sure this is your first ever cooking experience?”

“First ever.” He brags, then sits down at a chair. “It’s chicken,” He makes a hand motion of what he guesses is chicken. “Stuffed with mozzarella,” More hand motions. “Wrapped in parma ham,” He makes a motion of his hands spinning around the invisible chicken. “And a side of homemade mash.”

Harry nods, impressed. “Should I take a picture of this moment?”

“Actually - yes. And send it to Zayn, he’d _never_ believe this.

Zayn literally would never believe he agreed not to have sex and then cook a meal afterwards.

(He doesn’t believe himself either.)

 

***

 

“Good afternoon, Mr Chef!” Zayn immediately calls when he enters the front door. Him and Liam are sprawled on the couch, Liam’s arm draped over Zayn’s waist.

“How was it?” Liam asks. His voice is muffled from his mouth being in the crook of Zayn’s neck.

Louis clears his throat. They’re not even going to believe this. “Dinner was cut short because Harry said he was horny. So, being me, I said we could left because I thought we would be fucking in no time. I almost gave him road head, then he crashed into a mailbox. Once we got into his flat we were making out — his lips are _wonderful_ — and then he says he’s never had sex on a first date. So we didn’t. Then I made him dinner.”

“He denied you of sex?”

Louis sits down on the recliner, leaning backwards. “I didn’t want to, like, make him go against his morals.”

Zayn starts a slow clap. Liam follows his lead. “You didn’t have sex when you’re gagging for it because he has a weird rule and then you made _dinner_? I am surprised.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “If you lads will excuse me, I’m going to be in my room, fingering myself sadly with my gloomy playlist on.”

 

***

 

In three days, Louis comes seven times. It’s a world record, probably. A very sad world record.

He’s dreamt about Harry’s cock, how big it felt inside him, how full he was. He woke up with a soiled pair of underwear. How wonderful.

Louis felt like Bella in New Moon when she was sitting at that chair for, like, three months, wondering why Edward left. Except he was depressed because it’s been eight months and there hasn’t been someone inside him.

“Good things come to people who wait,” Zayn says one night after Louis looks obviously fucked out from his own fingers.

Zayn is a prick. He gets cock every night.

 

 **Harry (suggestive Emojis):** What’s up, Lou? :~)

 **Louis** : I’m sitting here thinking about how much I want a pet iguana..

 **Harry (suggestive Emojis):**  Iguanas are cool. You know how I said I’ve never fucked on the first date?

 **Louis:** Sadly

 **Harry (suggestive Emojis):** I’ve fucked on the second date. There’s a showing of a funny movie at the cinema in an hour. You up for it?

 **Louis** : TESY

 **Louis:** YSE

 **Louis:** YES

 

Forty five minutes later, Harry knocks on the door and Zayn gets it, Louis still doing his hair in the restroom. He wants to hurry up and finish, but he has to look good. _This_ is his arse’s fate.

“Hey, Harry.” Zayn greets. Louis peeks out of the restroom and sees them hug quickly.

“Hi, Zayn. Nice to see you again, even though the last time I’m pretty sure you saw me naked and drunk.”

Louis hurries up a little, making his hair look a little messy but good enough to look like a styled kind of messy. He’s got his hedgehog shirt on and his tight black pants and his black Vans, and he probably looks “emo” as Zayn said so kindly the other day.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Louis loses all the air in his body. Harry doesn’t have a headscarf on this time, his curly hair falling beautifully around his face, looking like a fucking angel. His shirt is oversized and a deep purple color, and his pants are so tight they look painted on. His boots are worn and brown, and he finally realizes the big feet thing is true. (Except he’s an exception. His feet are small but his cock is a decent size, if he does say so himself.)

“Hey, babe.” Harry says softly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Ready for our second date?”

Louis shivers. He was born ready. He came out of his mum and his first thoughts were “I will get fucked by Harry Styles on our second date.” He nods, because his voice will probably be embarrassingly high if he even tried to speak right now.

Saying goodbye to Zayn, Louis shoots him a quick look that says ‘I’m about to be fucked after eight months’ and takes Harry’s hand.

“So, where’s Liam?” He swings his and Louis’ hands back and forth between them. “I got the impression that they were glued together.”

Louis groans. “He’s just at work. Whenever he gets home it’s like a fuck fest. _In front of me_ , sometimes. I shit you not, Haz, they fucked on the couch next to me while I was watching 16 and Pregnant.”

“You watch-”

“Nevermind about the _bloody show_ , Harry. There was actual cock in arse action five feet away from me.” Louis cries, stepping into the lift and pressing ‘lobby’. “I heard the _noises_. I didn’t even know it sounded like that, honestly. I must be too loud.”

Harry stiffens beside him at his words, relaxing a few seconds later, and Louis smirks to himself. “That’s sweet. They trust you enough to fuck like gorillas next to you.” Harry puts Louis’ hand on his heart and blinks dramatically. “True friendship.”

Louis steps out of the elevator with an eye roll. “Then I never want anymore true friends.” He holds the front door open for Harry and looks up at him. “What movie are we seeing anyway?”

“Well,” Harry stops talking, looking at him with a cheeky smile. “There isn’t a movie. I just made that excuse so you would come to my flat. I have three choices, although I’m thinking we’re not going to be watching much of the movie.”

Louis licks his lips. “Well, I don’t know. What are the three choices?”

“The Wolf of Wall Street, The Conjuring-”

“Why did you pick movies with hot as fuck boys? I mean, Leo? Patrick Wilson?”

Harry frowns. “Nevermind. No movie.” He goes around to unlock the car and Louis slides into the passenger seat with a smile. “Do you want to continue on the counter? I have a fruit bowl though, so you might have to push that into the sink.”

“Yes, your counter’s nice.” The engine starts and Louis leans back. “Your cabinets are good for holding onto and you would have a good angle when you fuck me.”

The car jerks forward and Harry grips the wheel tightly. “You can’t just-”

“Your cock will stretch me out so good, you know that? It’s been so _long_. I’m gonna make you feel good.” Louis doesn’t even know why he’s dirty talking while passing by innocent people but it feels nice. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel you when I walk the next day.”

Harry clenches his jaw. “Lou, I’m - _fuck_ \- I’m-”

“You’re hard?” Louis finishes for him. He feels so overwhelmed and he really just wants to take Harry right here in this car. He would take Harry’s cock in the middle of a convenience store if he had to. He maneuvers around in the seat until his knees are pressing into the soft material, leaning over so his head is close to Harry’s cock.  “Can I finish what I started?”

Harry gasps at his palm pressing into him, nodding furiously while his fingers are locked on the wheel. “Yes, yes, _fuck_ _yes_.”

“Up.” He orders, pulling Harry’s pants down to his knees quickly so he can control the car again. His cock is just like he last saw it the other day, hard and flushed, so _pretty_ that Louis just wants to give it a name and marry it. (Along with Harry, of course.)

He licks his hand, getting it nice and wet, then takes Harry’s cock in his hand. It looks _gigantic_ in Louis’ small hand. He strokes it a few times, looking up to see how Harry’s face is screwed up and pink. “If I give you head you have to promise me no running into mailboxes.”

“Promise,” He breathes out, gripping the wheel with both hands. The car is still straight and they haven’t died yet so Louis takes his word for it.

Louis leans so that the head of Harry’s cock is barely touching his lips, tongue darting out to slowly lick at the pre-come that’s already started to leak out. Harry groans, the car not jerking forward, so Louis rewards him by taking the whole head in his mouth, twirling and flicking his tongue around.

“Fuck,” Harry hisses, taking one hand from the wheel and fisting it in Louis’ hair.

Louis pops off but still has his hand around it, squeezing a generous amount. “Both hands on the wheel.” His hair gets released almost instantaneously, and Louis gets back down to business.

He takes his cock a little farther this time, almost to the base, and Harry’s hips jerk, forcing even more of his cock into his mouth. Louis chokes and sputters, wiping his mouth once he pops up in surprise. “Jesus Christ, _Harold_. I don’t want my cause of death to be choking on cock.”

“I’m so sorry, your _mouth_ -”

Louis strokes his cock to make him shut up and prepares himself mentally. He _has_ to get this thing all the way in his mouth, if it’s the last thing he ever does. Nevermind what he just said to Harry, if he dies from choking on His cock it would be a privilege. “It would be a privilege to have my oxygen supply cut off by choking on your cock, Harry Grace.”

“But you just — wait did you just quote Augustus Waters?”

Louis doesn’t answer, just remembers that if you make your hand into a fist and press your thumb down you won’t have a gag reflex, or summat, so he does exactly that. He uses his other hand to prop himself up so he doesn’t fall, and hopes to god he doesn’t fuck up.

He opens his mouth wide and slowly lowers his mouth over Harry’s cock, making a humming noise once he’s back at the base. He presses his thumb down harder and closes his mouth so that Harry feels a suction type of feeling.

“Jesus,” Harry moans, car accelerating.

Louis wants to say, “Jesus? My name is Louis.” but it ends up sounding like pointless mumbling, but Harry shivers and bucks his hips so it must feel good.

He’s taking more and more of Harry’s cock, and when it finally nudges against the back of his throat he gasps in surprise, more of the length entering his throat. He’s pressing his thumb down as hard as he can, wanting to impress Harry so much. “Mmpgh,”

“Taking my cock so good, _fuck_.” His voice is dark and rough and Louis could probably come in his pants just from that.

Louis pops off of his cock, strings of saliva following him. He strokes his wettened cock, throat burning. “It’s gonna fill me up so good,”

Groaning loudly, he shifts in his seat. “’M close, Lou.”

With that in mind, Louis wraps his lips around Harry’s cock and bobs his head quickly, stroking the rest of Harry’s cock with his hand. He can feel his cock throbbing in his mouth and _god_ , if that’s not the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.

He hears Harry say, “I’m coming, I’m coming,” and then his warm come shoots to the back of his throat, Louis stroking him through it. Harry’s shaking, moaning incoherent strings of words while gripping the wheel as hard as he can. Louis swallows most of it, but leaves a small amount on his tongue.

Once sitting back up, Louis fixes his damp fringe and turns to Harry, who looks absolutely wrecked. His hands are shaking on the wheel, his cock is softening with his pants still at his knees, his eyes are glazed over and his cheeks are pinker than anything he’s ever seen. He’s _beautiful_.

“Christ,” Louis croaks, rubbing at his throat. “I think you’ve fucked up my vocal chords forever,”

Harry’s well over the speed limit and they’re so close to Harry’s flat that Louis’ throbbing everywhere. “You’re gonna fuck up your throat even more, Lou. ’M gonna fuck you so hard you’re screaming.”

Louis presses his hand on his throbbing cock to relieve some of the pressure and moans, his head thumping on the passenger side window. “I’m probably gonna come as soon as your cock’s in me, like a bloody _teenager_.”

Harry pulls into his parking space and kills the engine, tucking his cock back in his briefs and pulling his pants up so fast his hand knocks into the horn, the loud beep echoing across the space. “Come on,”

They run into the building with impatient grins on their faces, and when they get into the lift and press the fifth floor, they wait patiently for the doors to shut.

“Remember when that old lady-” Louis begins, but Harry grabs his shoulders and presses him against the wall, leaning down to press his lips into Louis’. He makes a surprised noise into the shape of Harry’s mouth, but moans after Harry’s tongue swipes against his bottom lip, wet and warm.

The ding of the elevator breaks them apart, and Louis clears his throat, wiping his lips before stepping out.

“ _God_ ,” Harry moans, unlocking his door with shaking hands. “I’m already hard again.”

Harry’s voice is deep, so deep that Louis blinks twice and wonders if his voice is that deep normally. He can’t think straight.

Once the door opens, Louis’ being pulled to the kitchen area and his cock throbs in his pants, his own hand coming down to rub himself, just to relieve himself a little bit.

“Fucking fruit bowl,” Harry growls, pushing the glass bowl into the sink with a quick swipe of his hand. “Counter.”

Louis tries to boost himself up, both arms ready on the sides of the counter, but he can’t. He feels ancient _and_ short. Harry’s arms suddenly find themselves at his waist, and before he knows it he’s being lifted and sat on the hard granite.

Harry’s lips find his own again, moving quickly and opened mouthed, sloppy movements. Harry’s tongue flicks at his bottom lip and Louis opens his mouth with a quiet moan, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and pushing so that their bodies are pressed tight together.

“Wanna see you,” Louis whispers against his lips, hands trailing down to the end of his shirt. He lifts it up to get his hands underneath, fingertips sliding easily against Harry’s warm skin. He opens his eyes once Harry’s lips leave his, sees Harry with his hands on the back of his collar, pulling up so his shirt leaves his body in a quick motion. It hits the floor with a soft sound.

Harry’s chest and stomach and collarbones are perfect, so beautiful that Louis’ convinced he was handcrafted by a superior being. Harry cannot be real.

Louis takes his own shirt off, suddenly _very_ self conscious about his own body because Harry’s a gift from god. He must sense that, too, because Harry’s lips find Louis’ chest and even with the loud heartbeat in his ears, he can make out a solid, “You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Shut up.”

“Louis, I’m being so serious. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever seen.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. He kind of wants to punch him in the face, but on the other hand he wants his cock in his arse so that’s probably not such a great idea. “Kiss me, you fool.”

“I _could_ kiss you. But I could also finger you open.” Harry says, grabbing the loops on his pants. Louis shivers and leans back so he’s laying down on the granite. It’s cold against his back, making him hiss.

“I want you to fuck me, Harry,” Louis whines, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Harry pulls them all the way down to his ankles, letting Louis kick them off himself. Harry takes his pants off as well, briefs showing his hard cock straining against the material.

Harry pulls a drawer open, and for a minute Louis thinks, why the fuck is he about to get a spoon? But then he rolls his head to the side and sees that apparently he’s got a whole drawer dedicated to sex. There’s lube and a variety of condoms, and Louis spreads his legs until his foot is almost touching the stove and the other is hanging off the edge of the granite.

“Okay, strawberry kiwi lube or green apple?”

Louis is in love. He has never felt this much affection towards another person except for Zayn and Liam. “God, you have my fucking favorite lube in the world. Strawberry kiwi. Please marry me.”

Harry snorts, taking the lube and a condom and shuts the drawer again. “You’d marry me for my lube?”

“No — I mean, that would be a part of it. I’d marry you, Harry,” He jokes with a snort, palming himself. “Only if you hurry up and fuck me before I die of old age.”

Harry murmurs something like “patience” and takes his time pulling down Louis’ briefs, marveling at his leaking hard cock. As soon as he sees it, Harry goes against his being patient thing and pulls his briefs to his knees so fast Louis could have missed it if he blinked.

Harry uncaps the strawberry kiwi lube and squirts some over his index finger, using his other hand to rub it so it isn’t so cold. “If you ever need me to stop, just say so, alright?”

“I’ll only stop if there’s a fire or a tornado.” Louis says. He’s not even sure if he’d stop then, honestly.

Harry circles his finger around Louis’ rim, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Louis could faint. He pushes his finger into him slowly, humming in surprise at how much Louis had already prepped himself. “Goes in so easy,”

Louis gasps when Harry suddenly hooks his finger upwards, trying to find his prostate. “Another. Please.”

Another finger is added and Louis grunts, attempting to grind on his fingers. He’s already used to two fingers, it’s what he does pretty much every night. He wants to feel a burn, wants to feel Harry stretch him out. “You want another? Want me to stretch you open with just my fingers?”

That rips a noise out of Louis’ throat, a mix between a whine and a “please.” He’s so close to coming, if Harry even accidentally touches his cock he would lose it.

The third finger that enters him makes him arch his back and let out a sharp “ _oh_ ”, the stretching already being felt. Harry curves his fingers and pushes them in, out, in, out, and his eyes are so dark it makes him shiver against the cold granite.

“Do you need another or are you ready?”

Louis’ stomach flips. “I’m ready,” he says, looking down at his spread legs. He raises his arm and grabs onto the edge of the cabinet, nails digging in the shining wood. “Harry, I want you to fuck me hard, you understand?”

Harry’s putting the condom on carefully, trying to ignore how hard he is and how good his own hand feels. “Alright.”

The feeling Louis gets when he feels the tip of Harry’s cock catching on his rim is the equivalent to whenever he thinks Zayn ate the last bit of Fruity Pebbles but there ends up being enough to satisfy his hunger. Pure bliss. His breath hitches and he’s probably about to leave scratching marks on every surface of Harry’s counter and cabinets, but he doesn’t care about anything other than Harry’s cock.

Harry pushes inside slowly, and only the top is in when Louis starts feeling the stretching. It _hurts_ but just knowing that it’s _Harry_ makes him forget that it hurts and focus on how _full_ he makes him feel. He could cry it feels so good.

“Just go all the way and then give me a minute.” Louis says quickly, looking at how much Harry has to go before he’s fully inside him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, c’mon.”

Harry gives him a final look, wondering if he’s sure about it again, but nods when Louis doesn’t say anything. He pushes, hard, and Louis gasps and moans at the feeling of Harry’s hips planted on his arse. “Okay?”

Louis sucks in a deep breath and even though it feels like he’s gone into the heavens he nods, wriggling against him. “Okay.”

Harry makes a face, then bursts out laughing and leans forward, changing the angle and making his cock feel like it’s gone farther. Louis yelps, eyes shutting tightly. “Fuck — I’m so sorry-”

“I’m fine, why the hell did you laugh for?”

“You made a  _The Fault In Our Stars_ reference and we both just said okay. Like them.”

It sure is weird having a conversation while a cock’s in his ass and he’s laying on a counter. “You’re a dork.” He groans, pushing into his cock. “You can move now. Please move.”

Harry is enthusiastic, to say the least. As soon as Louis says “please”, he pulls his cock almost all the way out and slams back into him, making Louis yelp again, this time in only surprise instead of pain. He looks down at him with dark eyes and a swollen mouth, finding a pace for his thrusts. “Feel good?”

“ _God_ , yes,” Louis cries out, locking his legs around Harry’s waist and digging his heels into his arse to push him forward, making his cock push deeper inside of him. The feeling is so wonderful that Louis’ arm feels weak and his left arm that’s holding onto the side of the cabinet falls, making him claw into the granite instead of the wood. “Fuck me, fuck me, _yes_ ,”

Harry’s hands find their way to Louis’ thighs, squeezing and kneading the soft, smooth flesh. He holds them up, too, because he feels the grip Louis’ legs have on his waist loosen and he knows he’s becoming mush before him. “You look so good,” He growls. “Your hair a mess, your eyes twinkling, your mouth, _god_ , your mouth,”

Louis wants to scream back “No, your mouth!” because Harry’s mouth is something else. It’s so plump and red and _sinful_ and if him and Harry work out, he doesn’t ever want there to be a moment without his lips touching somewhere on him. Anywhere. He doesn’t even have a foot fetish, thinks they’re kind of gross, but he wouldn’t even mind Harry’s lips to be on his feet. (That is, if Harry enjoys the smell of feet that go into shoes without socks.)

He props himself up on his elbows the best he can and watches as Harry’s cock fucks in and out of him, and just _seeing_ himself getting fucked makes his stomach turn and pool with pleasure and he tries not to close his eyes but they close anyway. “I’m so fucking close,” his voice is shaky and unrecognizable, with all his throat’s been through. He falls back on the counter again, blowing his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, me too,” Harry chokes out, squeezing his thighs. He fucks into him faster, so fast that Louis’ whole body is moving with his thrusts, the cold granite beneath him burning his skin slightly. He fucks into him without stopping at all, so hard that Louis can only hear skin on skin, not even the sharp, erratic breaths coming out of him.

Louis slowly brings his hand up to his cock, wrapping his hand around himself so tightly that it’s overwhelming. “God, I’m-”

Harry smacks Louis’ hand away and replaces it with his own, and Harry’s hands are so much bigger than his, he can take so much more in his hand than he usually does himself. Harry jerks his cock in time with his quick thrusts, and it isn’t long before Louis feels his stomach twitch and his cock pulse in Harry’s hand. He lays back limp with his eyes shut tight, feeling so many things at once: Harry’s hand on his cock, Harry’s cock in his arse, the cold against his back. It’s so overwhelming that he doesn’t even hear his own noises or see anything except for the small shapes from his eyes being shut so tight.

He snaps out of it when Harry’s hips pound sharply into him and feels the pulsing of Harry’s cock inside him. He opens his eyes and his vision is fuzzy from being shut so tight but Harry’s head is tipped back and his long hair is behind him and he’s got a face that looks so overcome with pleasure that Louis feels like coming all over again.

Their breathing is the only thing heard in the kitchen except for the humming of the refrigerator, and when Harry finally pulls out Louis winces at the sudden feeling of loss, his arse clenching around nothing.

Harry pulls out a cabinet which serves as a trash can and throws the condom inside, then he leans against Louis’ body with a heaving chest. “So.”

“I want to have cabinets as cool as you. I mean, there’s a drawer full of lube and condoms and you have a weird kind of pull-y trash can one.”

Harry laughs against Louis’ chest. “What do _your_ cabinets have in them?”

“Spoons. Forks. Knives. The usual.” Louis breathes Harry in. He smells like sweat, sex, and vanilla car freshener.

“Should we take a nap?”

“A man after my heart.”

***

 

Louis leans forward, resting his chin on the arm of the couch. “Just like that, Harry, _fuck_ , yes, _god_.” He sinks his teeth into the black leather couch and muffles his moans, pushing his arse back into Harry’s tongue.

Harry hums, spreading his arsecheeks apart with two fingers on one hand and reaches around him to stroke his leaking cock with his other. His tongue is relentless, licking around Louis’ rim and then suddenly pushing into him, over and over again.

He opens his eyes and sees the trail of scratch marks he’s left on the leather couch, which, _oops_. He doesn’t really have time to worry about Zayn getting mad about it because his boyfriend is eating him out in the middle of the day on a couch. He’s got no worries. Happy days.

“Harry,” he sobs, wriggling his arse backwards to get more of Harry’s tongue.

He knows he misses something when Harry’s tongue isn’t there anymore and he’s being covered with a blanket. He snaps back into reality and looks around, eyes wide and glazed over. “Harry, why’d you-”

Zayn and Liam are standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Liam drops his shopping bag. “Is this a bad time?” Liam says hesitantly, voice low and words slow. “I mean, we could always go back-”

“It’s been five months, Louis. You would have thought after five months you would have stopped having random sexual acts around the house and on our _couch_ , for christ’s sake. I don’t blame you, Harry, of course, I just. Louis?” He sounds like his mum when he got caught sneaking out or something. He even sounds like Ron Weasley’s mum when she gets mad at everyone except Harry. Which, woah. His name is Harry, too. Weird.

Louis wraps himself in the blanket and rolls his eyes. “First of all, you and Liam have fucked right next to me while I watched TV. Did I complain? No.”

“True.” Liam crosses his arms. “Enjoy your time. We’ll be in our room.”

Louis can’t believe the nerve of Zayn. Complaining about a little arse eating when he’s literally watched them fucking from the corner of his eye. “Hell yeah it’s _true_.”

“My tongue is tired.” Harry complains, opening and closing his mouth. “Can you break your jaw from eating arse?”

He leans into Harry and kisses his neck. “Dunno, love.”

Louis isn’t going to live _alone_ with exotic animals. He knows this because Harry’s thinking about buying an iguana and maybe even a sugar glider. And, he’s asked him to move in with him, even though he hates that Louis leaves his shoes everywhere. (He can’t help but smile after he trips over the pair of Spider-Man Vans he wears everyday, though.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @delicatelouis if you want to follow me! I would love, love, love if you commented and left kudos because I’m actually proud of this. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
